Why Did I Choose Him?
by RadicalCat
Summary: Wish that I could save every child from an untimely or unfortunate end- I cannot. And I could not change his end- I could only start something new. Jack Frost is born.


When Jack Frost is born out of the ice by the Moon- all i could think was how Proud and Happy MiM would have been to watch Jack wake and learn about his new world. I couldnt stop smiling when Jack woke up- imagine what MiM was feeling.

* * *

Why did I choose him?

It wasn't really a question. It was just the logical step top take. It wasn't so much a choice as it was instinct.

He was young, yes, but he was also clever. Clever enough to see danger when it was close and how turn it into something else. Something good and lasting. He had joy in his heart and left everyone with a smile.

He was fearless and protective, but also reckless. It was what had brought him to his end and to my attention.

Wish that I could save every child from an untimely or unfortunate end- I cannot. And I could not change his end- I could only start something new.

It was not quick. It is not a simple task to perform. The ice had reformed and encased him when I reached out and pulled him upwards. It crackled and lifted as I fished him out and settled back quietly and reset. His small heart fluttered. I felt the fear receding and I smiled down on him as he took his first new breath. His breath clouded in the cold air only once as he exhaled, as his old form recognised it new temperature. He no longer shivered. His new eyes opened and I beamed, so utterly filled with joy to hold this tiny life, alive and safe. He wasn't afraid anymore.

I held him for a moment longer and then set him down softly on the ice that would never break beneath him again. Whispers of old magic rose at his touch.

Contrary to popular belief- I do not give gifts. They simply form alongside. A side effect of new life gained in unusual circumstances. They come from within the being themselves. I do not pick and choose. It just happens. But it is such a wonderful thing to see unfold.

He wonders at his own self for a moment. Everything so new and unfamiliar. He looks to me to guide him. Such big blue eyes full of never ending questions. Who are you? Who am _I_? _Why_am I here?

_ You are Jack Frost_, I tell him. But that is all I tell him.

I know he does not understand now. But he is so new. He will need time.

He nudges the crooked staff at his feet. Frost and magic bleeds into the splintered wood at once. He is curious and unafraid. He take the staff in hand and the magic bursts from him into the ice. Such beautiful curling frost. He touches the conduit to the bark of the trees softly- gasping in wonder at the beauty and strangeness. Delight overcomes his gentility. Suddenly, he is running, magic and ice pouring out at his touch. Turning and weaving magic around him. He laughs and whoops as he slips and bounds across the pond. It is the most wonderful sound I have heard in many many decades. So young and full of life and glee. He exhales it into the air around him.

The wind has heard it too. It comes rushing towards him. It sweeps him off his feet and throws him into the air in excitement and holds him aloft. He looks down at the magic he created and beams.

My heart swells with the joy I see shining through his eyes.

The wind drops him into the trees and he catches a branch and lays there for a moment laughing.

Then he stops and stands, leaning out of the tree and I can see he has spied the warm glow of the township not so far away.

He catches the wind- if a bit clumsily- towards the lights. I do not like to watch this part. It is hard for the New to understand why there must be a barrier of reality between them and the world. A barrier between them and the lives they touch. Sometimes I don't know why myself. But this is how it is. It keeps the good from interacting immediately with the world- but it also keeps out the bad. It is unfair as it is necessary.

_Jack Frost_ I muse silently to myself. I will give him time and watch from afar. He will find it hard to learn this new world and it will Be hard not to answer to every whisper and glance my way- it always is.  
But I do not make mistakes.

I know he will make me proud.

* * *

R&R


End file.
